the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Dixon
Mary Dixon was a female Fobble and a close friend of Tyler Grant Junior. Biography Early life Mary Dixon was born several years before Tyler Grant Junior, who she later befriended. From an early age, she was raised as a future assassin. Thus, Dixon was trained in the arts of etiquette and formality, as well as espionage and assassination. Rescuing the Canadians Revelation One evening, Mary came to gather around outside the airport to watch the newly customized freighters of Whammo Fireball and Stephanie Maarx unload. Although Whammo’s racer drew Tyler's attention, Mary was uninterested in his discovery. She then told him she was moving soon, before revealing that she was being raised as an assassin. Angry and saddened, Tyler questioned Mary as to her parents’ location, eager to save Mary from her fate, but he suddenly realized that he had failed to investigate the crate when it was moved to a secure warehouse nearby. Mary and the other children then served as a distraction to lure away the guards at the warehouse door, allowing Tyler and Shaun to slip inside and look at the crate, which they soon realized was an energy cage that was holding captured children. In order to preserve his money and buy a present for Mary before she left New York City, Tyler settled for an orange to satisfy his hunger and thirst, and then he began exploring the junkyard in order to find a present. He then went out for a walk, where he noticed a vendor selling random items, and his attention was drawn to an ancient-looking cube that was small enough to fit in his hand. Tyler stayed up with Albert to finish his work, though he continued to think about Mary and what he could do to help her and the prisoners as the night went on. Mission to the Fireball Estate Mary later joined Tyler, Shaun, and Scott when they infiltrated Whammo's home upon learning the Canadians were to be tortured and killed. However, their plans went awry when Thomas was forced to stay with Whammo to reckon in the guest bedroom, forcing Tyler and the others to find their own way to the dungeons, and Scott went ahead to scout around. When Thomas avoided being tortured by Whammo, the fortress was thrown into chaos, and Mary fled deeper into the dungeons with Tyler when a guard pursued them — but Mary was unaware that his current route was taking them straight to the security control room. Tyler managed to prevent the security chief from setting off the alarm and the four children rendezvoused at the second-story bathroom. However, the four accidentally locked themselves inside, and Mary came up with a plan to use a box of bomb transmitters to blow open the door. Taking the rest of the transmitters, Tyler and the others led the Canadians through the fortress to the open hangar, but the young slaves soon realized that they needed to hide the children and come back for them later, which Thomas saw to. Mary and her friends then snuck out of the fortress alone, with Tyler using the transmitters to destroy the passage and a guard in pursuit, and they then headed back to their homes. Somehow, Whammo acquired a sample of Mary’s skin and would soon identify her as one of the perpetrators of the break-in. Mary, Shaun, and Scott warned Tyler about this. The old woman Myra brought the four of them into her apartment and began to scold them for trying to free the slaves, but told them that she knew someone who might take the Canadians off-world for a high price. Tyler then offered to make a signal jammer so that Mary could evade capture, and he split up with his friends to head back to Albert’s in order to make the jammer. Suddenly, Scott pointed out a female tracker with a probe who was searching for him. Capture and escape Donning a cloak, Tyler hid in a crowd of shoppers, and Mary sent Tyler toward the skyrace hangar before she disabled the probe with a bucket of water that destroyed the robot. After Tyler stole Whammo’s skyracer as a getaway vehicle, Shaun hid Mary with the prisoners. When Tyler returned home, Albert confronted him regarding Mary, but Tyler denied any involvement. The next day, Myra confirmed that the smugglers would arrive the following sunset to pick up the Canadians and Mary. However, that night, the Mayor, Katie Black, personally ordered Scott to track down Mary. She was rescued, however, when a small, brown, radiant creature led Tyler to the Canadians and Mary just as Bill Tiure captured them. Mary and the other prisoners were left in Bill and Whammo’s hands as Tyler escaped. Later on, Tyler located and freed his friends, ushering them into the sand-drainage system through the drains in their cell just as a guard sounded the alarm. As they fled through the drainpipes, Tyler gave Mary, Shaun, and Scott sandmasks while Scott and Tyler led the way with flashlights. The group made their way towards the racing hangar, fighting off robotic guards with Tyler’s ion blaster, but their path was blocked when dirt began to pour into the tunnels and sent the children rushing along the pipes in the torrent. Fighting off an animal that tried to steal his flashlight, Tyler finally came to a stop with the others in a large catch basin, and Tyler set off to find a way out through the pipes. Against the odds before him, Tyler managed to steal the treasure of two pirates from their storeroom, giving him enough money to buy passage for the children and his friends. Searching through the pipes and the various grates, Tyler was able to convince a slave man to let the Canadians and his friends out of the drainpipes by removing the grate in his house. Mary Dixon and friends were then ferried out of the city, away from the slave hunters and to Central Park, where Myra was waiting for them. The smuggler, whom Shaun recognized as his father Taylor Thomas, accepted Tyler’s payment and took the children aboard, though Tyler refused to go with them. As a result, Mary and the Canadians escaped the country. Appearances *''The Super Babies: Adventures: Children Against Adults'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Assassins Category:American individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines